Confessions
by lilWolvie
Summary: Ororo and Logan spend some time together and discover their feelings. But do they admit their feelings to themselves?? Plz R+R


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and I don't own the song by Michelle Branch so don't sue me or anything.  
Author's Note: This is a songfic I thought of writing when I was listening to my new Michelle Branch c.d. Hope u like it!  
Summary: Ororo and Logan discover their true feelings for eachother, but do they admit it to themselves?? Please R+R.  
  
  
Song by: Michelle Branch- 'Something to Sleep to'  
  
  
Confessions  
Chp1-Something to Sleep to  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on   
And letting him go as far  
as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One night at dinner Logan noticed Storm sneaking a few noticeable glances toward him. He thought she was just teasing, until after dinner she walked up to him.   
  
"Logan?" Storm asked him, pulling him aside.  
  
"Hey 'Ro, what's up?" He questioned.  
  
She smiled at him sheepishly. "Would you watch a movie with me tonight in the rec. room?"  
  
He grinned. "Sure 'Ro, what movie?"  
  
Storm smiled slightly and looked down at her feet. "Well I had my heart set on on watching 'Someone Like You'??"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Ain't that a chick flick?"  
  
Storm nervously shuffled her feet. "It's a romantic-comedy, and I was going to watch it with Jean, but she's going out with Scott and I couldn't really find anyone else to watch it with." She replied, making up an excuse to watch it with him.  
  
Logan nodded and Storm headed off to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She puts on her make-up  
The same way she did yesterday  
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm was up in her room looking for something to wear for this 'special' occasion. She fluffed up her hair a bit and put on some make-up. She then went over to the mirror to see how she looked. Storm stared into the mirror and realized she was way too dressed up for watching a late night movie at home. She threw off all her fancy clothes and decided on her usual night-gown and robe.  
  
Meanwhile, in Logan's room, he rummaged through his clothes to find something to wear. He felt like some teenage kid on his first date. He had liked Storm ever since he first saw her but acted as if he didn't, because he didn't think she liked him, that is until recently. Logan finally said 'to hell with it!' and decided on pajama pants and a sleeve-less shirt.   
  
When Logan reached the rec. room, Storm still wasn't there so he plopped down on the couch to wait.   
  
After a few minutes she strolled in and nearly dropped the videotape she was holding, when she saw Logan in his muscle-shirt. Storm controlled herself from gasping and realized they had both probably given up on trying to look good and settled on pajamas.  
  
Logan noticed her and looked up from the couch. "Hey 'Ro, let's start the movie now so I can get this over with."  
  
Storm made a face at him. "Logan. You wouldn't even suffer through the movie to spend time with me?" She said teasingly.  
  
"Sure 'Ro, anything' fer you." He grinned.  
  
Storm laughed and put in the video and then took a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open you eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to   
at night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During the movie Ororo snuck closer to Logan. Logan was unsure what to do so he casually slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.   
  
The movie was almost over and Storm got tired and so did Logan. Eventually they were both fast asleep on the couch, Ororo leaning up against Logan's chest and his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He wakes up to the sound  
So scared that she's leaving  
He wishes she were still  
asleep next to him  
Hoping she will change  
  
In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open you eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to   
at night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He had a dream that while Storm was sleeping in his arms on the couch, she suddenly disappeared. The warmth that he once felt next to him was gone, Storm had really left. He lay on the couch wondering why she would go, why she wouldn't just admit to herself she loved him and stayed by his side. Logan wished she was still sleeping there next to him, the spot where she once lay growing colder.   
  
He got up off the couch to shut the VCR and t.v. The movie had long been over and he went back to lie down on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling, not being able to fall back asleep.  
  
Storm sat upstairs in her room on the bed. She wasn't sure why she had left Logan there all alone. She wished she would have stayed in his comforting arms. Storm considered her actions, she tried so hard sometimes not to get into a relationship that she didn't even realize the man she could be with was right in front of her eyes the entire time. She knew she must have feelings for Logan when she got butterflies in her stomach when he talked to her and how she nearly fainted every time she saw him with his shirt off. Storm lay back in bed dreaming of a life she could have with Logan and all the times they'd already spent together and the secrets they'd shared. He had really given her something to dream about.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You give me something to sleep to  
And all I know is  
You give me something to dream to when  
I'm all alone and blue  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning Logan awoke from his peaceful dream with him and Storm sharing a picnic on a beach. He was happy and content until he realized Storm was not by his side.   
  
Suddenly Storm walked into the room and sat by him on the couch. He gave her a confused look, then she looked over at him and smiled. "Logan, can we just sit together for awhile?"  
  
He nodded, still slightly confused as she put her hand in his and snuggled up next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that morning Logan and Storm enjoyed a nice breakfast together. It was early enough that none of the students were up yet because it was a weekend.   
  
Logan and Ororo took their breakfast and headed back toward the rec. room. They just sat together eating breakfast and watching some old cartoons. Logan started to chuckle.  
  
Storm glared at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
He grinned. "Now I really feel like a kid, eating breakfast early and watching Saturday morning cartoons."  
  
Storm laughed, putting her arm over his shoulder.  
  
  
Around noon that day Storm was sitting outside beside the pool when she noticed Logan walk by. He grinned lopsidedly and walked toward the garage. Storm got up and followed him. She could tell that he was bothered by something but couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Logan?" She asked, coming into the garage.  
  
"Hey 'Ro." He replied without turning around.  
  
"Logan, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned around holding a backpack.  
  
Storm looked at it and her eyes began to tear. "Y-you're leaving??" She asked both saddened and confused.  
  
Logan's frown turned into a small smile. He moved toward Ororo, lifting her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes. "It ain't got nothin' ta do with you 'Ro. The Prof. wants me to go check somethin' out. I'll be gone fer a few days."  
  
Storm began to cry, although she knew he wasn't leaving because of her. She still didn't want him to leave her now, just when they finally confessed to eachother that they were in love.  
  
Logan hugged her and kissed her cheek softly before wiping away her tears. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He smiled sadly, then hopped on his motorcycle and took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to at night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: well how did ya like it?? Plz Review. I'm thinkin' of doin' a second chapter if I get enough reviews. Hope it was ok. *BAMF* 


End file.
